As is known, structural frames are used in the construction of a wide variety of products, including everything from automation equipment and furniture to buildings and the like. Structural frames typically incorporate horizontal and vertical frame members tied together by corner pieces, joints or bonding. Coverings, such as panels, may be secured to the frame members to isolate the interior of the structural frames and/or to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In addition, various components may be interconnected to the structural frame to allow the structural frame to be used for its intended purpose. By way of example, hinges may be interconnected to the structural frame to facilitate the mounting of a door thereto. Alternatively, sliders may be interconnected to the sides of a structural frame so as to allow the structural frame to function as a drawer. It can be appreciated that other types of components may be interconnected to the structural frame to facilitate the intended purpose thereof.
Typically, the components of a structural frame are held together by means of friction. For examples, nut and bolt combinations are often used to secure horizontal and vertical frame members together. However, the nut and bolt combinations holding the structural frames together often come loose over time when subjected to vibration and/or the environment. As the nut and bolt combinations loosen, the integrity of the structural frame may be compromised. Further, as the nut and bolt combinations loosen, the frame members and the components therefore rotate with respect to one another, thereby compromising the alignment of the structural frame.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a slide which mechanically interlocks to a frame in such a manner as to maintain connection of the slide to the frame during repeated use.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a slide which may be simply and easily mechanically interlocked to a frame.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a slide which may be mechanically interlocked to a frame and which is adapted for a variety of uses such as a drawer slide, etc.
In accordance with the present invention, a slide is provided for interconnecting to a frame. The slide includes a bar extending along a main axis and having an inner face, an outer face and a bolt-receiving bore therethrough. The bolt-receiving bore extends between the inner face and the outer face along a bore axis at an acute angle to the outer face. A sliding member is slidably mounted to the bar for slideable movement along the main axis.
The slide may also include a bolt extending through the bolt-receiving bore in the bar and an elongated frame member having surface with a slot therein. A nut is receivable in the slot and includes a bolt-receiving bore therein. The bolt-receiving bore is adapted for receiving the bolt in a mating relationship. The slot is defined by first and second converging sidewalls. The sidewalls lie in corresponding planes which are at acute angles to the surface. The first and second converging sidewalls have terminal ends and the slot may be further defined by first and second diverging outer abutment walls which extend from the terminal ends of the first and second converging sidewalls and have terminal ends. The slot may also be defined by first and second diverging inner abutment walls extending from the terminal ends of the first and second outer diverging sidewalls toward the surface. The first and second diverging inner abutment walls have terminal ends. The terminal ends of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls may be interconnected by a generally concave terminal wall.
The nut includes a generally flat engagement surface having first and second edges and being engageable with one of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls. A first abutment wall extends from the first edge of the engagement surface and is engageable with one of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls. An alignment surface extends from the second edge of the engagement surface and has a terminal edge. The alignment surface is generally perpendicular to the engagement surface. A second abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the alignment surface and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls. The second abutment wall has a terminal edge. A third abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the second abutment wall and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls. The third abutment wall also has a terminal edge. It is contemplated for the bolt-receiving bore in the nut to extend along an axis generally perpendicular to the engagement surface and for the bar to include a side lying in a plane parallel to the main axis and interconnecting the inner and outer faces. The frame member may include a lip projecting from the surface that is engageable with the side of the bar.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a slide is provided for interconnecting to a frame. The slide includes a bar extending along a main axis and having an inner face, an outer face, first and second sides and a bolt-receiving bore extending between the inner face and the outer face along a bore axis at an acute angle to the outer face. The first and second sides include recessed grooves therein. A sliding member includes first and second legs projecting therefrom. The legs are slidably receivable in corresponding grooves in the first and second sides of the bar and guide slideable movement of the sliding member along the bar.
The slide may also include a bolt extending through the bolt-receiving bore in the bar and an elongated frame member having surface with a slot therein. A nut is receivable in the slot and includes a bolt-receiving bore therein. The bolt-receiving bore is adapted for receiving the bolt in a mating relationship. The slot is defined by first and second converging sidewalls. The sidewalls lie in corresponding planes which are at acute angles to the surface. The first and second converging sidewalls have terminal ends and the slot may be further defined by first and second diverging outer abutment walls which extend from the terminal ends of the first and second converging sidewalls and have terminal ends. The slot may also be defined by first and second diverging inner abutment walls extending from the terminal ends of the first and second outer diverging sidewalls toward the surface. The first and second diverging inner abutment walls have terminal ends. The terminal ends of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls may be interconnected by a generally concave terminal wall.
The nut includes a generally flat engagement surface having first and second edges and being engageable with one of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls. A first abutment wall extends from the first edge of the engagement surface and is engageable with one of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls. An alignment surface extends from the second edge of the engagement surface and has a terminal edge. The alignment surface is generally perpendicular to the engagement surface. A second abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the alignment surface and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls. The second abutment wall has a terminal edge. A third abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the second abutment wall and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls. The third abutment wall also has a terminal edge. It is contemplated for the bolt-receiving bore in the nut to extend along an axis generally perpendicular to the engagement surface. The frame member may include a lip projecting from the surface that is engageable with the side of the bar.
In accordance with a still aspect of the present invention, a slide is provided for interconnecting to a frame. The slide includes a bar extending along a main axis and having an inner face, an outer face and a bolt-receiving bore extending between the inner face and the outer face along a bore axis at an acute angle to the outer face. A sliding member is slidably mounted to the bar for slideable movement along the main axis. A bolt extends through the bolt-receiving bore in the bar. An elongated frame member having surface with a slot therein is also provided. The slot is defined by first and second converging sidewalls. The sidewalls lie in corresponding planes which are at acute angles to the surface. The first and second converging sidewalls have terminal ends and the slot may be further defined by first and second diverging outer abutment walls which extend from the terminal ends of the first and second converging sidewalls and have terminal ends. The slot may also be defined by first and second diverging inner abutment walls extending from the terminal ends of the first and second outer diverging sidewalls toward the surface. The first and second diverging inner abutment walls have terminal ends. A nut is receivable in the slot and includes a bolt-receiving bore therein. The bolt-receiving bore is adapted for receiving the bolt in a mating relationship.
The nut includes a generally flat engagement surface having first and second edges and being engageable with one of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls. A first abutment wall extends from the first edge of the engagement surface and is engageable with one of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls. An alignment surface extends from the second edge of the engagement surface and has a terminal edge. The alignment surface is generally perpendicular to the engagement surface. A second abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the alignment surface and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging outer abutment walls. The second abutment wall has a terminal edge. A third abutment wall extends from the terminal edge of the second abutment wall and is engageable with the other of the first and second diverging inner abutment walls. The third abutment wall also has a terminal edge. It is contemplated for the bolt-receiving bore in the nut to extend along an axis generally perpendicular to the engagement surface.